


Lovers

by sabershadowkat



Series: Snapshot Memories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bad night?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

Draco appeared suddenly in the bedroom with a pop and Lex jumped, startled. He still wasn’t used to Draco Apparating in and out of the flat. Lex set his book aside, shifted on the pillows propped on the headboard, and lifted his brows at the string of curse words pouring forth from Draco’s thin mouth, finally ending in the word “Potter.”

“Bad night?” Lex ventured a guess, smirking slightly.

“Yes,” Draco said emphatically and yanked Lex’s ankles.

Lex ended up on his back on the bed with an irate lover atop him. With the wave of a wand, they were naked and Lex was stretched and wet, and Draco stabbed into him. Lex sucked in a sharp breath, hips snapping up to meet the intrusion. Draco crashed their mouths together and devoured Lex with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Lex wrapped his arms and legs around Draco and simply held on as he was worked over roughly.

“I hate people,” Draco growled finally, gray eyes dark as a thunderstorm. Sweat beaded along his forehead and upper lip. “I’m going to kill them all.”

“As long as I can die like this,” Lex said, as Draco’s pelvis smacked in a steady tattoo against his ass. Pre-come smeared Lex’s navel, cock arched against his abdomen, rubbing between them.

Draco’s mouth curved in a sinfully wicked way. “Actually, on second thought, I might have to keep you around. I need someone to have sex with.” He slowed his thrusts, added a swivel, and Lex made a low sound in his throat. “Would you like that?”

“I think I can fill that position.” Lex lifted his mouth and Draco accepted the invitation. Deep and wet, Lex drifted into a haze of contented passion with the kiss. His hand pressed between their bodies and he stroked himself in rhythm with Draco’s cock gliding in and out.

Orgasm pooled low in his belly. Lex’s fingers tightened, jacking faster. He panted into Draco’s mouth and Draco broke the kiss, lifted his head, and watched Lex with heavy-lidded eyes. Lex’s face contorted, legs squeezing Draco’s waist, climax rushing forward and slamming into him like a freight train. Ropey strands of come shot onto his chest, his fist, and even hit the underside of his chin.  
Draco leant down and licked Lex’s neck clean. Lex half-opened his eyes to Draco’s Cheshire smile and a murmured, “My turn.” 

Panting to catch his breath, Lex tangled his fist in Draco’s silvery hair and let himself be fucked and fucked, and then fucked some more, until Draco’s features twisted in a grimace. Draco’s thrusts lost rhythm and picked up speed, slapping against Lex’s backside and finally burying his cock as deep as he could get inside Lex. He released a painful sounding groan between puckered lips as he came.

Draco collapsed on top of Lex. Lex grunted but held on, sliding his other arm around Draco and contentedly nuzzling Draco’s temple. He pressed a kiss to the spot as Draco sighed heavily against Lex’s neck. Love you, Lex felt Draco mouth against his skin.

“Same,” Lex whispered in reply.

With creaks and groans, Draco pushed himself up and off of Lex. He rolled out of bed and headed for the master bathroom. “I’m taking a bath. Come and wash my back.”

Lex snorted softly at the imperious command, but followed anyway. He closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

End


End file.
